Brick by Boring Brick
by MistressGreyback
Summary: An old flame of Damon's arrives in Mystic Falls, Elena's blood calling to her - she desires the one thing she cannot have.  Elizabeth is only a halfling, and she wants Damon to turn her completely; but he has other things in mind.


**D/C: **I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of its productions, nor any characters; I am not L.J Smith, I am merely a fan.  
**A/N: **I've only read books 1/2 and am beginning to watch the show! 

**Brick By Boring Brick**

damon x oc

_She's wild and untamed and - perfect, she's strong; and she's amazing._ Damon stared at the figure in the distance, watching her as he sighed quietly. He let out a snarl, someone was near; he breathed in the scents, it was her - he looked around. Damon couldn't see her, but he could smell her; _where are you?_

"What are you?" Damon murmured.  
"You know what I am." Her voice echoed.  
"A halfling." Damon breathed.  
"The girl - Elena, her blood." the voice cooed. "Get it for me."

Damon blinked, "Who are you?" he spoke; _Elena's blood, it calls to her like it calls to me._ He circled the woods quickly, looking around as he walked towards the clearing.

The girls hair was wild, long and unbrushed; though somehow in his eyes seemed perfect. Her hair was a dark auburn, loose around her shoulders; her eyes a cloudy blue. She smirked, a devillish look in her eyes; her hand trailing over him as she circled him.

"My name is - well, it doesn't matter."  
"My name is Damon Salvatore."  
"You know - you shouldn't have said that, I could use a blood spell."  
"Blood spell? You're a witch."

Damon chuckled, "A halfling witch - what exactly is a blood spell?" he asked. His eyes widened as he stared at her; the spell's effect beginning to wear off, "Elizabeth?" he murmured.  
"Hi sweetie." she smirked darkly, shoving him against the tree; "That night when you bit me - you helped the process started by my parents." Elizabeth chuckled.  
"What are you doing here?" Damon snarled.  
Elizabeth grinned, baring her fangs. "In Mystic Falls? Elena's blood - I couldn't resist. You know how easy it was to get into your head? You need to feed."

Damon let out a growl, "Stefan - if he finds out you're here, you'll be dead."  
"He won't, don't worry Damon; I've covered my tracks" she smiled, circling him. "Nice ass."

"Thanks" Damon chuckled as he looked at her, watching her intently. "Why are you here?"

She kept him against the tree, "I want you - and Elena's blood, I can hear it in my head." she breathed. Elizabeth brushed her lips against Damon's, "After all the drama with Katherine and Elena; I figured you could do with the distraction." Liz smirked as she pulled away.

"Well ... I do need a distraction." Damon trailed off, looking at her; "Liz..." he murmured, approaching her as he pushed her against the trunk of a tree. "Why'd you come for me?" he spoke.

"The same reason that you came for me - we were drawn to one another." Liz smirked, staring at him; "You always did like it rough." she chuckled.

Damon let out a growl, "Katherine - she faked her death." he spoke icily; "She's still alive." he murmured.  
"I can smell her all over you, what **have **you been doing?" Elizabeth taunted, "You know I'm still a halfling. You can drink my blood."

He chuckled, "What happens if I do? I become weaker or stronger?" Damon's eyes flared as he snarled; revealing his fangs.

"You've always smelled so good." he murmured.  
"Then take a bite - go ahead, who knows what'll happen."

Liz smirked, tilting her head to expose her neck. "Do it" she cooed, tilting her head to the other side as she circled him.

He let out a snarl, Damon could see the throbbing artery as he pinned her against the tree; biting into her neck. He closed his eyes, licking her neck as he pulled away. Damon licked his lips, "Mm" he sighed. His head was in the clouds, he wanted to bury all memory of Katherine; but he could still smell her, just that lingering scent. But there stood Elizabeth, his little Princess.

He'd found her curled up, crying beneath a tree. Her Prince, he'd saved her - but it was all a trick. He'd drank from her, Damon had wanted to drain her dry but he hadn't, something had stopped him and Damon hadn't known why. He remembered the candlelit front porch, standing there with her in his arms. She'd given herself to him, "I am yours."

She rested her head on her shoulder, neck still exposed; she was on a road about to fork, he could turn her and make her a full vampire - but why didn't he? The winds had sent her to Mystic Falls, that was where she wanted to stay now; with him, but she could never have that. At least with Katherine alive, then again - she didn't really know how to kill a vampire.

"Wake me up if I'm dreaming" Damon spoke softly, the sun would rise in a few hours; he could sense it. Her truth made him stronger, did she realise he woke every morning with her strength by his side? Damon could smell him, Stefan; lingering in the shadows. He was weak, he obviously hadn't fed in the last twenty four hours.

Her blood, he could smell it miles away; no, he couldn't attack a human. But there was something wrong with her scent, it was mixed in with a male scent; oh shit, Damon. Stefan wondered if Damon had killed her, but she didn't smell dead yet. He hesitated, running towards the pair as he hid behind a tree; crouching to watch,

"Aren't you supposed to say pinch me?" she taunted, "Plus - " she trailed off as Elizabeth glanced around. "Hmm, come out come out wherever you are little one" Liz sung out. She could smell Stefan on the air, taste his scent; he wasn't like other vampires, nor was Damon. She circled Damon, stepping in dance-like strides as Liz sighed.

"Bite me again" she cooed.  
Damon stared at her, "Why?"  
"Do you have to ask questions about everything?" Liz rolled her eyes.

Damon lifted her wrist to his lips, hesitating before he bit down; closing his eyes when he felt her blood fill his mouth. He swallowed before pulling away, he didn't want to kill her - or did he? Damon watched her, she was like an immortal porcelain doll; just like Katherine, but Katherine - she had been perfect. Katherine was his brand of heroine, he needed her; Damon craved her, but until he could have her - Elizabeth would have to do.

"Hello Brother" Damon smiled at Stefan, seeing him step out from behind a tree.

Stefan narrowed his eyes at Damon, seeing the blood on his brother's lips. "Is she dead?"


End file.
